Advancements in the field of three-dimensional (3D) computer graphics and 3D modeling have paved way for development and visualization of realistic 3D models of different types of objects, e.g., human face in a 3D environment, such as a computer-generated imagery (CGI) environment. Typically, a 3D model of an object of interest may be rendered from a 3D mesh that uses polygonal surfaces to define a shape and geometry of the object of interest. In order to generate a realistic 3D model of the object of interest, the shape of the 3D model may need to be refined to match the actual shape of the object of interest.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.